zwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Orton
Randal Orton Before coming to ZWW Orton was the youngest world champion in WWE history. He was known has the Legend Killer. His 1st big break was with Evolution where his career took off. Now hes in ZWW and he took Legacy with him. His 1st fued in ZWW was with John Cena. At Clashmania 2 Orton won his 1st ZWW title defeating Zack Ryder and he is now the USA Champ. At The Survivor 10 Orton with his brother Kenneth Orton jumped Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibease Jr. Which made the team of Legacy break up. Kenneth and Randy go by the name Orton Brothers now. Orton lost the USA Champ at Clashmania 3 to Noah Jr. his year long run as USA Champ ended. He won it at CM2 and lost it at CM3. Both Orton brothers were not on the Clashmania 4 but was on the Clashmania 4 Pre-Show. He was in the main event fight and won defeating Timothy Miller. After Kenneth Orton Superstar Champ match with Goldberg Randy punt kicked his brother on Christmas. On New Years after Randys win over Sgt. Black Kenneth tried to get pay back was RKO and got a New Years punt kick. At BlazeEND 13 Orton fell short in the finals vs Goldberg in the King Of ZWW tournament. After a failed attempted at getting the International Championship in 2015 Orton had his eyes on a bigger prize. At Locked 15 Orton won Heavyweight Championship #1 Contenders Elimination Chamber Match. Meaning that at Clashmania 7 he will be facing Heavyweight Champion and brother Kenneth Orton. Orton lost the match. He stated he knowns how to defeat his brother and he needs just one more match, and it had to be No Holds Barred. Orton got the match at Champions 15 and defeated Kenneth the 1st man to do that in almost a year, but Orton also became ZWW Heavyweight Champion for the 1st time. The rematch would take place in a Hell In A Cell match at SummerJam 15, where Randy would again defeat his brother in a brutal match. Randy Orton won by RKO'in his brother on a chair. Championships and accomplishments Zblaze World Wrestling : : :1x USA Champ : : :1x ZTag-Team Champs w/ Kenneth Orton ::1x Heavyweight Champ ::10th Triple Crown Champion Ohio Valley Wrestling : : :OVW Hardcore Championship (2 times) Pro Wrestling Illustrated : : :PWI Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Triple H : : :PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2007, 2009) : : :PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2004) : : :PWI Rookie of the Year (2001) : : :PWI ranked him #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 : : :PWI Wrestler of the Year (2009) World Wrestling Entertainment : : :World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) : : :World Tag Team Championship (1 time)– with Edge : : :WWE Championship (5 times) : : :WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) : : :Royal Rumble (2009) : : :Seventeenth Triple Crown Champion Wrestling Observer Newsletter : : :Most Improved (2004) In Wrestling Nicknames : : :"The Legend Killer" : : :"The Viper" : : :"WWE's Apex Predator" Theme Songs : : :"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (Used while a member of Evolution) : : :"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive : : :"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (Used for one week, and eventually became the theme for CM Punk) : : :"Voices" by Rev Theory Personal life Orton suffers from hypermobile shoulders.